


Dream Baby

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: J2 sharing a milkshake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Historical AU, non-explicit teen sex, vague references to era-related homophobia and class issues. Written for spn-masquerade.

Morgan’s Soda Shoppe is packed to overflowing after their big win over Houston High, and Jensen gets a round of applause when he enters. His short hair is neatly parted and combed, still damp from a recent shower, and his khaki pants hug the rounded swell of his ass. He grins and waves at his admirers, pausing briefly to talk to Samantha behind the counter.

From his back booth in the corner, Jared fiddles with his ice water and hums along to Roy Orbison on the jukebox. He has to look away, afraid that everyone in the room will be able to take one look at him and see that he’s desperately in love with the star quarterback. 

_Got me dreaming sweet dreams the whole day through…_

Jared is hopelessly out of place here, with his scuffed motorcycle boots and dungarees worn out in the knees and his long hair slicked back instead of jock-short. It was dangerous to come. If anybody even suspected….

Nobody’s bothered him, though; Mr. Morgan doesn’t allow fighting in his restaurant. Still, Katie had sniffed at him like she smelled something rotten when she was walking away from the Wurlitzer, long blonde ponytail swishing down her back and cheerleader skirt swirling around her thighs.

Jared pulls his leather jacket tighter around himself, sneaks another glance and sees Jensen talking with a couple of his teammates. Looks like they’re about ready to get up and re-enact Jensen’s game-winning TD pass until Samantha walks up to their table with a tray of burgers and sodas. Jensen says something to Stephen, squeezes Katie’s arm, and then makes his way to the back of the restaurant.

“Jared,” he says in greeting, sliding into the booth across from him. Jared glances up, sees that Jensen’s freshly scrubbed freckles are standing out in sharp contrast against his pale skin, and looks away again, mind wandering to that weekend last month when Jared’s parents were visiting family over in Abilene. They’d been able to take their time for once, and though they’d still found themselves rutting against each other with frantic need while stretched out in Jared’s narrow bed, later they’d been able to trade soft, languid kisses in the shower as they soaped each other all over. That was the first time Jared had really noticed how many freckles were sprinkled across Jensen’s nose and cheeks, dusted over his shoulders…

_Got me dreaming sweet dreams, the nighttime too…_

He shifts his legs, feeling his cheeks pink up at the memory.

“Good game,” Jared says.

“You actually watched it?”

Jared looks up and smirks. “Caught some of it when I was under the bleachers smoking.”

“Yeah, I bet you did. Bet you were watching the whole—”

Stephen walks by their table on his way to the restrooms, raises an eyebrow at Jensen, and Jared says, “So, we’re still waiting on some replacement parts, might be another couple of weeks before we can work on the engine block.” 

Everybody knows Jensen has been patiently restoring an old roadster, storing it at Padalecki’s Garage; it’s the only way Jensen can get away with talking to Jared in public without completely losing face.

Jensen had told him once, when they were parked out on Flat Bush Road trading hand jobs, that he only bought the car as an excuse to talk to Jared. Jared doesn’t really believe him, but then, if anybody in town has the bread to buy a car as a pick-up line, it’s an Ackles.

“Jenny, you ever gonna get that hunk of junk running?” Stephen teases, and Jensen smiles lazily.

“No rush, dude, gotta fix my baby up right.”

“Maybe you need a better mechanic?” Stephen curls his lip a little as he looks Jared up and down.

“What, are you writing a book?” Jensen asks with an easy grin. 

Stephen looks like he’s going to say something else, but then Grant hollers his name from the front counter and Stephen wanders off, restroom forgotten.

“I should go,” Jared mutters.

“No way, I just got here.”

Samantha appears with a vanilla milkshake and a plate of fries for Jensen.

“Sure I can’t get you anything, sugar?” she asks Jared with a snap of her gum.

“No ma’am. Saving up my pennies for graduation.”

“Uh-huh.” She looks from Jensen to Jared and then throws a second straw down on the table. “Enjoy, boys.”

“So,” Jensen says when they’re alone again. “Got my letter from UT today.”

“Yeah? You gonna be the BMOC next year?”

Jensen’s smile twists a little. “Apparently, they’d be happy to have me walk on, but I’m not getting a QB scholarship.”

“Well.” Jared takes a sip of his water. “It’s not like you need a scholarship, right?”

“No, but it was the last excuse my parents had to make me stay in Texas.”

Jared looks up, searching Jensen’s face.

“What does that mean?” he asks slowly, afraid of hoping for more than Jensen can offer.

“It means you’re going to have a roommate in New York in the fall. If you still want one.”

Jared is so stunned that he can’t speak for several seconds. Jensen starts to look flustered, picks up a bottle of ketchup and smacks it repeatedly to get it to pour.

“If. Um. Maybe you don’t want a roommate?” Jensen asks.

Jensen coming with him to New York. It’s more than Jared ever dared to dream.

“Well.” Jared coughs a little. “I hear rent’s pretty pricey out east.”

Jensen relaxes then, slow smile spreading across his face. “You heard that too?” 

“A roommate might, yeah, might make it better.”

Jensen plunks the second straw into his shake, slides the glass to the middle of the table. Jared hesitates, then leans forward and takes a long swallow, not even caring when the sweet, creamy drink sends freezing spikes into his brain.

Still. So many things could go wrong between now and then, so many things could go wrong in the city.

But then Jensen is sliding his calf along Jared’s, hidden under the tabletop, and Jared feels grounded by the strength and reassurance of Jensen’s touch. He relaxes, takes another sip of the shake. When Jensen leans forward to do the same, their noses almost brush, and Jared can imagine them eight months from now, lost in the city with each other, lost in an entirely new world of possibilities

“It’s almost 1963, Jared. Things are gonna be better for guys like us, you’ll see.”

Jared looks into the depths of Jensen’s green eyes, and he believes.


End file.
